Rinko-Chan is No More?
by Hoshio
Summary: Its a tragic day where our beloved main female dies but revived into anew? Read! I update every week on saturday!


Rinko-chan is No More?!

Hello people! I have seen that not many people wrote fanfics for this anime! I love this anime and so I decided to write something with it! Well I hope you enjoy and please review afterword. I give credit for the characters toward the original author. None of this is mine except the story.

Let's Beginning…

It is year 2012 where people said that the rapture or the judgment day was here. On Earth, there were people who feared the day; there were those who didn't, and those who celebrated that day. However in Hell, there was a crisis. The demons were not reproducing as much and the representatives were being found by the angels. So then they decided to establish two roads to hell for the humans. One was just to fall to the deep depths of hell and suffer and those who seemed qualified will become one of the many species of demons in hell… Now you must be wondering why I am telling you this. It's because a tragic time fell upon the "Detective Agency"

It was a cold rainy day, with clouds covering the sky and the atmosphere was dark. There were mourning and grief at the agency. The ambulance was on their way, the neighbors were around the building gossiping of what could have happened. However on that day the Akutabe was out. Akutabe was in the neighborhood watching out for angels around and tried to see if his barriers were in good condition. Soon after his little patrol an ambulance passed him along with 2 other police cars. He didn't really care about it. He walked at his own pace toward the agency. When he arrived, he stopped when the crowds were blocking him, the ambulance and cars that passed him were parked behind him, and he could see blotch of crimson red liquid upon the agency window.

He passed the caution and keep out tape and entered. Surprisingly no one tried to stop him. He could see the old lady of the building crying saying, "Only if I saw that man…" He looked at her only for a second and walked into farther and closer toward the room. He could see red footprints on the floor leading out of the room. He door was open and he could hear more weeping inside of the place. When he entered there was Beelzebub, Azazel, Mossan, Salamander, Undine, and Lucifer behind the black couch. He couldn't see what was behind it and yet he felt like he knew what was going to be seen.

Azazel and Beelzebub were the first to notice him. Azazel was weeping as he stuttered, "W-We couldn't do anything… the fucker just came in and…. And he…" then he couldn't speak anymore. Beelzebub was also weeping silently as he said, "We couldn't do anything at all…" as he pounded his little flippers on the ground. Mossan just stood there silently but shaking as if he was holding something in, strongly. Salamander didn't cry but he was shaking trying not to make the tears that hugged the edges of his eyes fall out, he then stuttered, "Died an honorable death yet gruesome…" Undine wept as she said, "Who will I talk about my feelings with now. And last but not least, Lucifer stood there quietly then sighed, "She wasn't bad… wasn't bad at all."

Akutabe walked closer and then he saw it… What was revealed to his eyes was a corpse… A corpse of someone very familiar to him… Rinko Sakuma was lying there, motionless. Her skin was pale as now but there was a contrast to it which was her crimson blood liquid that soaked into her clothes and spilled everywhere. He stared at her and then walked toward the corpse as everyone moved away from it so that Akutabe could get closer. He knelt down and then lifted the upper part of her body up. She wasn't breathing, her pulse was no longer there, and her annoying yet cheerful voice was no more. She was officially dead. Akutabe could see that she was bleeding from her chest to her stomach. There was a large opening from her chest to stomach. Something sharp was inserted from her esophagus to her lower stomach. Blood covered her mouth and marks of blooded tears were on her face.

Akutabe then spoke, "What happened while I was gone." No one spoke up. He then repeated in a forceful and arrogant voice, "I said. **What happened while I was gone!**" Beelzebub then spoke up, "Well… this is what happened." (Flash back)

Rinko was on Akutabe's desk checking out some request of some sort on the newspaper while Beelzebub chased Azazel as Lucifer watched them on the sofa. At the other sofa was Mossan and Salamander who were having their own conversation as Undine spoke to Rinko about her feelings toward men and how men are so weird.

Suddenly the door flung open revealing a man who seemed like he was middle aged. His eyes seem abnormally enlarged, his lips were shaking as a small smirk was there, and his face seemed to be pale. Rinko that he was weird but smiled and asked, "Can I help you?" The man laughed hysterically and said, "C-Can you help me? Well yes you can" Rinko then asked, "What would you like to request? A search of an item? Relationship problem? Scammed by someone?" The man shook his head and said, "I would like for you to kill yourself." Her smile crooked as she then stuttered, "E-Eh? Excuse me is this a prank." The demons that were not able to be seen by the man looked at him strangely.

The man laughed and said, "Y-You! And your agency ruined my life! A-And I will get my revenge!" as he took out a sharp butcher knife. Rinko paled as she said, "P-Please calm down! I-I don't know how we ruined your life! I-I will call the police if you do not get out immediately!"

The man suddenly took out something which seemed to be a thin framed glasses. He put it on and looked at Rinko. Rinko widened her eyes as she said, "Y-You can't be!" Then Azazel spoke loudly as always, "Ah! It's that abusive dog fucker that nearly broke my back!" As Beelzebub said, "He** DID** break your back"

Rinko stuttered, "P-Professor! I-I am so sorry about that" hoping that the man will calm down. He then shouted, "Sorry? SORRY?! Will an apology fix my relationship with my wife and my children? Will it get me back my job? Will it fix my reputation that I built up so many years?!" Rinko was startled as he came closer. She then said, "P-Professor please stay back!"

The demons were shouting, "Hey! Stop!" as they made themselves visible. The professor was startled at that moment as he fell to the ground and said, "What the fuck are these?! They appeared out of nowhere!" then Lucifer and Azazel started spouting out shit at him while the others glared at him. The professor laughed and said, "These dolls will stop me? I think not?" as he ran toward Rinko behind the table and grabbed her by the hair. They all tried to stop him but his hatred was strong and his mind was already not stable. He knocked her down to the ground while still wielding the knife. Rinko yelped in pain as she said, "Please stop!" The man didn't listen as he stabbed Rinko with the knife.

Everyone went wild as he did but he only laughed hysterically as he pulled it from the throat down to the stomach while it was still inserted, literally ripping her skin and flesh and organs. Tears fell from her face which was blooded as she began coughing out blood. She had no energy anymore to fight or scream or do anything. She stared silently at the demons that wept and raged at the man and only felt guilt and hatred.

Then with her blooded hands she wrote, "I will never forgive you…" as she finally closed her eyes and the man continued laughed hysterically as he stabbed her a few more times and ran out the door pushing through the crowd and disappear.

(End of Flashback)

Akutabe pounded his fist once on the ground as he said, "That man…" Then suddenly some light started coming in and said, "I am the Angel of Guidance. I am here to guide her soul" The angel of guidance cannot steal grimoire but only receive souls which is a reason they can enter the barrier. The angel did not care about the demons around but tried to find her soul. He then paused and said, "Her soul… Its not here. It was not contracted to be stolen by a demon but the soul is not here!?" The demons looked around and nothing. Suddenly something dark came out of her that made screeching noises of, "I WONT FORGIVE YOU! I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" which repeated over and over again causing the angel to disappear into thin air as Akutabe and the demons covered their ears. Then something ripped through the room somehow and the dark matter that came out of Rinko disappeared into it.

The gang was confused and was utterly surprised of what just happened. The body was soulless but something dark came out of her body instead of her soul. No one knew what was happening on earth…

However in the deep depths of hell were it was even closed and secured from the highest rank of demons were huge cylinder tanks filled with red or violet liquid inside. And the tanks had forms of different species that seemed like they were asleep… In the deepest area was one tank that had black liquid inside, which made the species inside be unknown. The demons that guide or research there looked at that tank and said, "T-This! This is a miracle! A soul made from misery, hatred, and guilt… To be formed into such a rare species! A-And it's already formed! Tell the guards to hurry! It's time to welcome the princess of hell! Astaroth Rinko! Bring the Prince! The Princess is revived!"

To be continued


End file.
